1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine and, more specifically, to an improvement in a copying operation of a digital copying machine having a digital page memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In providing multiple copies of an original by means of an analog copying machine having no digital page memory, the original can not be changed until the last copied paper is provided.
More specifically, a back light of a print switch is adapted to be orange from the start of the copying operation to the end of the last scanning, and the exchange of the original for the next copying operation is permitted when the back light is changed from orange to green. The reason for this is that the scanning operation and therefore the original, is necessary for carrying out the last printing operation, since the scanning operation and the printing operation are in one to one correspondence with each other.
The foregoing is, in an aspect, derived from the fact that an analog copying machine generally has no memory to store read image data.
Meanwhile, in a digital copying machine having a page memory, only one print switch is provided and the color thereof does not change until the end of the last printing operation, as in the above described analog copying machine. Accordingly, whether the copying machine is carrying out the scanning operation or the printing operation can not be determined from outside. Especially when the copying operation is in a multicopy mode, the exchange of originals can not be effectively carried out.